warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Knightwalker591
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Adding Pictures Knightwalker 591, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article on Azariah Kyras. However, with that being said there were a few issues with your recent additions: *'Picture Format & Disclaimer' - Please follow the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Please refer to the following links: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use. Typically we place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. *Open the picture in a separate tab. *On the source page type the following example: with the word disclaimer placed between the brackets. *Click on the Publish button. *A pre-written legal disclaimer will now appear below the picture. By adding a disclaimer, this ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. If you have any further questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Recent Edits Adept Knightwalker591, Please be aware, as the rules of the wiki clearly lay out, category creation and editing is only for Moderators and Admins. The category you added to all of the recent pages have been reverted. In the future, if you feel strongly that another category should be added, please bring it up to Shas'o'Kais or myself. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 02:52, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Talk Pages If you would like to discuss a theory with others about a character, please use our phone app or our forums. Talk Pages are not the appropriate place for that, and no one will engage with you there anyway. Try the phone app, it was built for that type of thing and you will get interaction with thousands of other fans. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 20:51, June 4, 2017 (UTC)